Thinking Out Loud
by Black21Jack
Summary: First song fiction based on Ed Sheeran's lyrics. MALEC all the way. R&R. :)


**A/N: It's been so long since I last written a one-shot so here goes after months of thinking ahead, I now dare say that I'm taking things slow. ;) This is my first song fiction based on Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud(duh) so do let me know of your humble thoughts.**

**Psst: This is for Malec lovers...(shhh) :D**

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Then we'll travel the world just from the end of my fingertips. You told me you love those blue sparks. Do you know that they matches your eyes and lit them brighter? The most beautiful wonder I've ever laid eyes on. You.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

I won't be with you here forever. I'll die and you'll move on. One promise though, I will always remember you. I'll remember every kiss we've shared, every moment that counts and every second that matters. And that will be for as long as I shall live.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til I'm 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Although I clearly remember I've fall harder when I was younger and you were the same. And that was the best. Do you know why? Because I was somebody else then and you made me the way I am now. Someone better. And I'll try to stay the same as you are to me.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

Or maybe just the glimpse of your eyes. Bluer than any sea I've ever seen and trust me, I've been to many seas and oceans. I remember being a pirate once. I've stolen many things and I would never imagine myself to being robbed off my heart. And you are my pirate, Alexander. That's my heart you're holding there.

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am _

And I'm holding you tight. I'll never let go and the days will keep on counting as long as my heart keeps beating with your magic all over it. You are my magic in this life, Magnus.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

You're many things. You're brave, kind, got quite a bit issue of jealousy and overly protectiveness of people around you-namely Isabelle and Jace but you're never old. You don't decay. No one makes me feel younger like you do. And I'm a four hundred years old warlock. That's saying something, right Alexander?

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Until the day I die, it will stay there. Exactly where it belongs. And my mind and memory will be the most precious gift I could ask when I fall asleep endlessly. With you by my side.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

And yet they say we're phenomenal. I guess we are. But then, before everything fades only the days know when. And I hope it'll never come. I'll never be ready.

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

Because I know you. You are the one with the truest heart and strongest faith among others. That's what Jace sees in you. Let time take away your flaws of mortal but those will still remains. Like I said, you're never old.

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_

The only place I would want to stay. You gave me what I've been searching for and in return, a spot in your heart was stolen by me. Just don't forget me when I'm gone. You know you're my first and last. Your my sweetest bane, Magnus.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_

And you're mine, Alexander. You're my first in many things and maybe the best so if I ever found another, I will never be satisfied. For I have tasted the perfection in you. One of many things that will stay with me forever.

_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

I found you. That I remember. And I'll always do.

Maple

**Reviews are exceptionally welcomed! :)**


End file.
